Savior
by Lina Marie
Summary: After the crusniks, MARS had a top secret project. When Cain and Abel had their battle, MARS sent the project to earth as a last resort. Now she is awakened and has saved many lives. She is called a Savior. But can she save Abel and the Vatican before it is too late? (Abel/OC)


Nanomachines: online.

Life support systems: deactivated.

Inner systems: activated.

Awakening: in progress.

20 percent.

40 percent.

70 percent.

90 percent.

99 percent.

Awakening: complete.

My eyes flashed open as I took in a deep breath, my back arching as I took my first breath of air. All I saw was what looked like a glass cover above me, my body lowering back to the cushioned seat gently. I glanced all around me for a moment, taking in a few deep breaths. It seemed that I was in a pod, one that crashed on Earth. Looking past the glass that was covering me, I saw a tree that was blowing with the breeze. Past that was the night sky, stars twinkling in the expanse of black. Stomach muscles clenched as I started to sit up, the glass that was above me automatically sliding out of the way. Merely blinking in response, I sat up completely and slowly looked around. Another breeze made its way through the clearing, bumps rising along my pale skin at the low temperature.

Getting out of the pod gracefully, I looked down at myself. I was wearing a black skin-tight leather outfit, two guns tucked into my boots and two daggers strapped to my hips. Shivering at the dropping temperatures, I realized that the leggings and corset assemble wouldn't keep me warm. Placing my hands on the edge of the pod, I slowly leaned in to look inside for something else. Where my head was resting was a bundle of black cloth, more weapons resting above it on a mounted shelf. Grabbing the cloth I let it fall loose, seeing that it was a long black hooded cloak. Laying it over the side of the pod, I reached back to grab the weapons. They were black twin katana's, their sheaths connected to what looked like shoulder straps. After I moment I finally managed to get them on correctly, the hilts pointing down and locked into place on the sheaths. Turning back towards the cloak, I grabbed it and settled it over my shoulders.

Pulling the hood on after I secured the cloak to my person, I made my way to the top of the hill that was in front of me. Once I was there I looked down, seeing twinkling lights at the bottom. Tilting my head I started making my way down, my eyes fixed on the lights in the distance.

(1 Hour Later)

I looked around in confusion, the town seeming to be empty. A young woman suddenly ran out of a building, straight into another across the street. My frown disappeared as I realized they were hiding, and then reappeared when I wondered what they were hiding from. Stepping into the street, I turned left and started walking. Everything was closed up and not a soul was in sight, the breeze ruffling a few leaves through the silent town. An inhuman screech sounded from ahead of me, my movement pausing as I tilted my head. As I blinked a shrouded figure appeared in front of me, the being obviously what the humans were hiding from. Taking a step back cautiously, I watched as the creature tilted its head.

"What a beauty you are, yet so foolish. Why aren't you hiding like the rest of these pathetic humans?" It said with a scratchy voice, my body tensing under the concealing cloak. The obvious male took a step towards me, its head straightening again as it stepped into the light. He was obviously crazed with bloodlust, his eyes wide and his smile sickening. Tilting my chin up defiantly, I also took a step towards him.

"Did it ever occur to you, that maybe I am not human?" I said quietly as I held his gaze with my own, my hands shifting under my cloak to grab my guns. The creature tilted his head as his smile disappeared, a frown appearing on his face as his pupils shrank more. His hand rose towards his face, a finger tapping against his chin in thought.

"Hmm…you don't smell like one, that's certain. So what're you then, if you aren't human?" he said as he dropped his hand, his head tilting as he studied me closely. I silently brought my guns in front of me, my eyes closing as I smiled softly.

"I am your killer." I said softly as my eyes flashed open, my cloak flying open as I brought up my guns. Within moments it was over, the creature shaking as bullets penetrated him. His lifeless body dropped to the floor shortly after, my gun firing off one last bullet and blowing his head off. Rising the weapons to my mouth, I slowly blew the smoke from the barrel. Tucking them back into their places in my boots, I heard as the town seemed to wake up again. Turning to my left when I heard a door open, I saw a young boy peek his head out of the shop.

"You saved us. You're our savior!" he yelled as he ran up to me, his little arms wrapping around me. My hands were raised as I took a step back, my eyes widening as the young child clung to me. His apparent mother ran out of the shop, prying him off of me before looking at me. In her eyes was a look I would never forget, a look that from then on I would fight for. It was the look of amazed thankfulness, the look meant for a savior.

A/N: Hey everybody! I was just watching season 1 of Trinity Blood and I just had to make a story on it. So here it is! This will be set on the anime's timeline, right after season 1 ended. I might not have all the facts right, so please bear with me. As always, I hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
